How much do you know of Tsuzuki Asato?
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Hisoka takes a test of 15 questions regarding how much does he understand his partner, Tsuzuki. He answers the 15th question without knowing it! How and why? See the results!


**How much do you know of Tsuzuki Asato?**

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei doesn't belong to me.

Rating: G or K

Genres: Romance, slight humor

Pairing: Tsuzuki and Hisoka

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, minor spoilers of manga, grammar and other errors.

I came across this idea suddenly and decided to write it down. The questions might be a bit lame and stupid…:sweats: Nevertheless, I enjoy teasing our dear Hisoka-chan. XD

Edited: Finally I think of editing this story since it's most popular among all my one-shots. :chuckles: Hope you enjoy the edited version (I am only correcting some obvious mistakes, but that would make slight changes to the entire story).

Do drop a review ne!

**: Ready…Go :**

Kurosaki Hisoka was looking at a desk with a pile of papers for a whole minute. Due to a nightmare, he found himself waking up earlier than usual. Since he could not get back to sleep, the empath decided to go to the office only to find it empty. Feeling content with the silence, he went directly to the office he shared with his partner, Tsuzuki and walked pass by a small desk with that pile of mysterious papers. Out of curiosity, he took one of them and read.

'How much do you know of Tsuzuki Asato?' was written in English on that piece of paper. Hisoka raised an amused eyebrow. The question had caught his attention at once and it was appealing to the boy. Who was behind all this? Surely it would not be Tsuzuki, would it? The amethyst-eyed guy's English was poor, to Hisoka's knowledge.

"All right…Curiosity kills the cat," Hisoka mumbled as he grabbed a pencil nearby and pulled the nearest chair to sit on. "I don't think it'll harm anyone. So why not join in the fun huh?" he mumbled again, as if trying to convince himself to answer the questions on that paper.

His emerald gem-like eyes averted to the first question and he read it in his mind. As expected, all the questions were in English. Having an intelligent mind as he had, Hisoka found no problem to understand those.

_1)Where is Tsuzuki assigned to?_

"Isn't this a very obvious question?" the empath murmured to himself as he began to write down the answer.

_Kyushuu_

_2)Which country does Tsuzuki wish to go?_

"Once that idiot said he would want to go to America…for…Erm…Well, I sort of forgotten why. But not that it matters now." Hisoka was in deep thought as if he was given a serious examination.

_USA_

_3)What is the given name of Tsuzuki's sister?_

"Hmm…it is 'Ruka' if I'm not mistaken…," Hisoka said while his right hand moved to jot down the answer.

_Ruka_

_4)What colour of T-shirt will Tsuzuki wear on Wednesday?_

"Wednesday? Hmm…On Monday he will wear white, on Tuesday he will wear yellow…So on Wednesday he will wear orange…," the sixteen years old shinigami murmured while his hand wrote the answer.

_Orange_

_5)What does Tsuzuki like the most?_

"Everyone knows he likes sweets the most and yeah, sugar," the boy quickly wrote down the answer in his neat handwriting.

_Sweets and sugar_

_6)What colour is Tsuzuki's eyes?_

Hisoka blushed slightly when the image of Tsuzuki's gorgeous purple eyes staring at him. Then he shook his head lightly to regain his composure. "It's purple. But 'purple' doesn't sound so nice to describe them. 'Violet'…No…," he began to argue with himself what word he should write for the color of Tsuzuki's eyes. "All right, 'amethyst' sounds good enough for this," he said at last after a few minutes searching for the right answer.

_Amethyst_

_7)What size is Tsuzuki's bed?_

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What kind of question is this? How on earth I know about his bed size as well? Ah…just give it a blind shot."

_King-sized_

_8)Which sentence did Tsuzuki say that made you feel 'wh-what on earth!' ? (Translate in English)_

When Hisoka finished read the whole question, he flushed furiously. The first impression crossed his mind was when he and Tsuzuki were arguing because Hisoka thought Tsuzuki was meddling into his business again so he snapped at his older partner. Then Tsuzuki exclaimed the reason aloud. "It's because I like you!" The blunt statement made Hisoka blushed on the spot, and so he did every time he recalled the incident.

'_It's because I like you.'_

_9)Which area in Japan that Tsuzuki likes the most?_

Earlier this year they were able to go to Hokkaido on a winter vacation and Tsuzuki seemed to be very happy. He mumbled all the way of how happy he was to be able to go to Hokkaido and also how he loved all the food. Hisoka smiled slightly when he remembered how joyful Tsuzuki looked like. "I guess maybe this is it…"

_Hokkaido_

_10)When you ask Tsuzuki 'daijoubu?', what will he answer? (Write in transliterated answer)_

"That idiot, whenever people ask him 'daijoubu?', he always say he is fine…and put that fake smile to convince them…"

'_Iie, daijoubu.'_

_11)What was the name of the demon that possessed Tsuzuki?_

The empath sighed when he recalled the unfortunate incident. Tsuzuki felt so empty at that time. By recalling this, Hisoka shivered. "Just quickly write the answer and jump to another question…"

_Sagadalius _

_12)What colour of T-shirt will Tsuzuki wear on Wednesday?_

He blinked for a moment before he re-read the question. He was hundred percent sure that he _did_ answer this particular question. He scanned through the previous questions and saw the same question. "Strange…Maybe the person who did this made a mistake…," he murmured. Nevertheless, he wrote back the same answer he did for the previous question.

_Orange_

_13)Who is Tsuzuki's current partner?_

Hisoka's face became blank. "A stupid question, isn't it?" he commented, while writing his own name on the blank space.

_Kurosaki Hisoka_

_14)What does Tsuzuki likes the most among his sweets?_

This was a tricky question. To the empath, Tsuzuki liked all sweets; from candies to chocolates, pies to cakes and pastries. It seemed like he did not mind as long as it was sweet. But then, when he thought about it, he remembered Tsuzuki said he liked apple pies the most. Maybe it was just something he simply exclaimed to overjoyed. But to Hisoka, he would rather not think too much on one question and decided his guess was good enough.

_Apple pie_

_15)Whom does Tsuzuki love the most?_

His emerald eyes widened in surprise when he saw the last question. "What! How do I know of…," before he could finish his sentence, a familiar voice cut off his speech.

"You already answer the question, Bon," the voice said. Hisoka turned around swiftly to look at the owner of the voice, Watari, who was grinning slyly.

Hisoka blushed immediately. Why? Because firstly, he was caught off guard by Watari. Normally he would know Watari was near him due to his empathy. However, because he was concentrating too hard on answering the questions, he had no idea when Watari came into the room. Secondly, he was seen to do the most stupid thing and embarrassing thing in the whole world by answering those question regarding the most silly guy in the whole Shokan.

"Wh-what are you saying about?" Hisoka muttered, unable to hide his embarrassment.

Grinning from ear to ear in a sly manner, Watari picked up the paper sheet Hisoka was working on and pointed at the answers. "See? This is the answer to the last question." Hisoka's eyes quickly scanned through the answers he had written without a doubt.

_**K**yushuu_

_**U**SA_

_**R**uka_

_**O**range_

_**S**weets and sugar_

_**A**methyst_

_**K**ing-sized_

'_**I**t's because I like you.'_

_**H**okkaido_

'_**I**ie, daijoubu.'_

_**S**agadalius_

_**O**range_

_**K**urosaki Hisoka_

_**A**pple pie_

The realization hit him hard on his head. Before he realized, he was blushing more furiously than ever. "Wh-what!" His name was shown after all the answers were placed into a list. It had to be a coincident, had it not? After all, there were questions he simply answered giving much thought.

Watari simply grinned broader. "I think this is enough for an understanding," he said, still holding the paper. Then he scanned through all the answers again and smirked. "It seems like you know Tsuzuki a lot, Bon," if possible, Watari would be laughing right now by seeing how red Hisoka was, but he tried his best to refrain from doing so.

Instead of answering to that, Hisoka yelled accusingly. "You are the one responsible to this!"

"Oh no no no," Watari held both his hands up in the air to protest. But from his sly smirk, Hisoka knew better to trust the mad scientist.

"Who else would do such a thing if not you!" Hisoka sent another accusing yell at the amber-eyed man.

Suddenly someone snatched the paper sheet from Watari's right hand. "Oh…Let me answer the last question."

Both of them turned to look at the one snatched the paper, who turned out to be Tsuzuki. Hisoka's cheeks were crimson once again. His older partner filled up the space and held up in the air to show them his answer smugly.

'Kurosaki Hisoka' was written on the space. Hisoka blushed deeper while Watari just laughed and patted on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "What Watari said was true," he grinned, looking at the blushing boy.

"You!" Hisoka was unable to snap at them, not when Tsuzuki stared at him with such pitiful look. So he chose to stare at the floor, at least to hide his biggest embarrassment. Watari could see something was coming and he went out the room without anyone's notice. He was grinning madly when he went out of the room and stole one last glance at them.

Tsuzuki went nearer to Hisoka with his amethyst eyes still eyeing the boy. He held Hisoka's hands and titled his head upwards to his direction. "Hisoka, it's true that I love you most. More than a friend, more than a brother, son, father, and sister," Tsuzuki chuckled at the last word. Hisoka did pass as a girl or as his sister, but no. He did not feel that way towards his younger partner. It was _more _than that.

Looking at Tsuzuki's amethyst gem-like eyes made the boy melt. Moreover his hands were moving to hold Hisoka's slim waist, pulling the boy closer. The empath was trapped, unable to pull or push him away. "You are always beautiful," he mumbled while his amethyst eyes traveled down to those pink lips. Before Hisoka could reply, his lips were occupied by Tsuzuki's.

Hisoka's emerald eyes widened in surprise. That day was sure a day full of surprises to him. Tsuzuki pulled away after the brief kiss and smiled warmly at Hisoka. The boy was too stunned that his body and mind were paralyzed, causing he lost his usual composure on how to response to it.

Tsuzuki released his hold on Hisoka and walked a few steps backwards. "You do know me a lot, Hisoka," he chuckled slyly when he folded the paper he was holding all the time and placed into his pocket. "Not a waste of time for me to create all these questions," he chuckled again and grinned like a nut as he reached for the doorknob for an escape.

It was only then Hisoka regained his control and yelled at the grinning Tsuzuki. "You tricked me!" The boy quickly chased after the laughing Tsuzuki while the other workers watched those two in amusement. "Sick perverted old man!"

**: The End :**


End file.
